


kaleidoscope

by chiakaorus



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, i love arikasu, lebsianisms, please love them, protect arisa and kasumi, small taesaaya but mostly arikasu, stan popipa, yes i projected my own problems and emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 19:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiakaorus/pseuds/chiakaorus
Summary: kasumi discovers the many faces of arisa ichigaya through her telescope.kasumi realizes she's already fallen in love when arisa's brightness nearly blinds her.how i think arisa and kasumi would get together(both of them are sort of a mess when it comes to relationships)





	kaleidoscope

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, thank you for reading my fic! i put a lot of my feelings into this fanfiction because i love arikasu. it's a pairing that has a lot of emotional significance to me. it's crazy how two fictional girls can help me through so much going on right now. this was comforting to write + i'm grateful for the opportunity to be able to write about my favorite ship.
> 
> i listened to yu jian (遇见) by stefanie sun while writing this! you can search up the translations if you want!
> 
> and if you wanna talk about anything my twitter is @popiparty!! see you guys later! kira kira~~
> 
> -chie

It was barely dawn when Kasumi’s cellphone played Star Beat. The second her alarm song blared through her phone speaker, she shot out of her bed with enthusiasm. With a grin on her face, Kasumi ripped apart the window blinds to reveal the sunlight coming through the window. She could barely contain her excitement as she pinned her cat-ear hairstyle into place. Today was important. Sure, she was a bit nervous, but Rimi told Kasumi to just try her best and not think about the outcome.

 

Kasumi could feel her heart beating through her chest as she texted Rimi. She was the only one that knew about Kasumi’s Master Plan, obviously dubbed by Kasumi herself. Kasumi also told Tae and Saaya about her plan at Yamabuki Bakery a couple of days ago. She remembered Tae mumbling something about Arisa getting married and Saaya clamping her hand over Tae’s mouth.

 

“Rimirin…what if Arisa gets mad at me and starts yelling at me again? What’s going to happen?”

 

“Don’t worry, Kasumi-chan, I think Arisa will understand,” Rimi reassured her, squeezing Kasumi’s hand. “You just have to believe in yourself!”

 

Arisa would meet Kasumi at the basement after she finished watering her bonsai outside. Kasumi remembered when she placed bells and ornaments on her bonsai during Christmas and when she watered them with sports drinks during the summer.

 

For some reason, Arisa recently stopped complaining when Kasumi would try to care for her beloved children. Kasumi remembered the day she watched Arisa roast chestnuts. When she asked if she could trim Tonegawa, a scarlet red spread across Arisa’s face.

 

“Forget about it, just leave me alone, Kasumi,” Arisa retorted.

 

Kasumi saw tears forming in her eyes. Before Kasumi could open her mouth to speak, Arisa turned away. Her shoulders were shaking with fear.

 

This wasn’t like Normal Arisa, the Arisa who would push Kasumi away but with a smile creeping across her face. It wasn’t the Arisa who asked Kasumi to each lunch with her. It wasn’t the Arisa that fixed her guitar for her and the Arisa who sold her bonsai for the new keyboard.

 

In fact, Kasumi stopped seeing Arisa a couple of days after she lashed out at Kasumi. Normally, Arisa would try her best to apologize after she got angry and raised her voice. Kasumi knew that Arisa was trying her best to fix her problems with communication. O-Tae was trying to help Arisa. Kasumi thought it was amusing that the air-headed O-Tae would give Help Arisa Plan a shot. Saaya and Rimirin were also spending more time with Arisa outside of class and band practice. It was only Kasumi who fell out of place when it came to Arisa.

 

Kasumi snapped out of her daze and suddenly heard soft footsteps coming down the stairs. Arisa was going to be here at last. It took dozens of text messages from Kasumi for Arisa to meet the her at the basement. If Kasumi wasn’t feeling nervous back then, she could definitely feel the anxiety in the pit of her stomach now.

 

“What did you call me here for?”

 

Arisa smoothened her skirt and sat on the cushion, huffing as she tried to settle down. Her eyelids looked puffy. Of course, Kasumi thought Arisa looked as beautiful as ever. The day Kasumi met Arisa at Ryuuseidou, she was struck by her beauty, even if their first encounter was in a dusty room. Arisa still shone in the darkness of the attic where they met. In Arisa’s eyes, Kasumi could see the glittering stars she has always longed to see. Kasumi knew that following the golden star stickers on that fated day would lead to something special, something sacred. She didn’t expect to meet a really, really, really pretty girl who would have really, really, soft lips. Kasumi felt her face getting hot. It was funny, she thought to herself, how often she teased Arisa for blushing when Kasumi would spend hours in her own room, burying her face in her pillow after Arisa hugged her back.

 

“Kasumi, are you listening to me? What’s with you today? I have to go soon, so make it quick,” Arisa said, nervously twirling her hand around her finger.

 

Kasumi wanted to tell her. She really wanted to tell her. No sound came out of her. She felt her vision getting watery as she got up from the cushion. Kasumi couldn’t find the words she wanted to say to Arisa. She had so much she wanted to convey to her, but she was rendered voiceless. The only thing Kasumi could do was get up. She got up and left.

 

Kasumi ran as fast as she could, past the courtyard of Arisa’s home. The scenery blurred past her as Kasumi sprinted down the road. She didn’t pay attention to the roads, Arisa’s yells of protest, the pounding of her chest. Her chest hurt. She could barely breathe as she flailed her arms to gain speed.

 

_You’re pathetic. What are you doing? You’re nothing but a burden. Arisa doesn’t need you. She has O-Tae, Saaya, Rimirin, she has Poppin’ Party. Why couldn’t you do anything when Arisa almost worked herself to exhaustion?_

 

Her foot hit a pebble and Kasumi fell on the concrete.

 

_You’re so selfish. You don’t care. Arisa will get even more depressed and you won’t even know._

 

Her knee began to bleed as she winced in pain.

 

_What kind of a leader are you?_

Picking her face up from the concrete, she heard Star Beat resonate in her ears as she wiped the tears from her face. Kasumi felt like a blubbering mess. She groped for her cellphone that also fell to the floor when she tripped. It was Arisa.

 

“Kasumi, you’re so stupid. Where are you right now? You know I can’t run. I. I-I I got worried, okay? Just tell me where you are. You know what, never mind.”

 

Kasumi felt like she was going to explode right then and there.

 

“You even bothered me enough to have a meeting at the basement. Why did you even want to see me?”

 

“I…”

 

“Dumbass, why do you care so much... geez.”

 

Her heart started quivering when she heard Arisa.

 

“You know, you’re really great. I didn’t think anybody noticed that I have been in a tough spot. I don’t care if you aren’t listening right now.”

 

Kasumi heard Arisa take a deep breath before continuing to speak in a shaky voice. She sounded like she was on the verge of tears again.

 

“I-I think I like girls. But I’m not sure. It was just a thought. I talked to my grandma about it. She told me that she was ashamed of me.”

 

It felt like an eternity when Kasumi finally found the words she was looking for.

 

“No, Arisa, you don’t! You…you…”

 

Kasumi got up off the ground, hobbling on one leg. She tried her best to run back when she saw that Arisa was already at the corner of the sidewalk, waiting for her. Arisa’s face didn’t look angry or frustrated. Her arms were open, facing Kasumi.

 

“Come here before I change my mind.”

 

Arisa waited for Kasumi to walk towards her. Kasumi melted in Arisa’s arms. They felt soft and warm, like home. She smelled like flowers and a blend of things her nose couldn’t decipher at the moment. The chilly fall wind surrounded the both of them as Kasumi embraced her, burying her face in the nook of Arisa’s shoulder. Kasumi felt her cheeks ignite as Arisa rubbed the small of her back, whispering comforting sweet nothings in Kasumi’s ear. Kasumi tightened her grip around Arisa’s waist, rubbing her face on Arisa’s cardigan.

 

“Ew! Gross!”

 

Kasumi giggled because Arisa didn’t want to pull away. Kasumi didn’t feel like leaving the warmth of her embrace either. Her knees felt weak as she pulled herself closer towards Arisa’s ear.

 

“Arisa, I-“

 

“Yeah, I. Kasumi…”

 

“Wait, let me!”

 

Before Kasumi could speak, Arisa’s lips silenced her. Arisa’s kiss tasted like melting brown sugar. She felt so warm that Kasumi wanted to hold onto her forever. When Arisa kissed Kasumi, she felt her vision burst into kaleidoscopes of billions of beautiful stars. She thought of night skies and sunny mornings and everything in between.

 

They kissed near the wall littered with Arisa's stars. It had been nearly a year since Kasumi followed Arisa's sticker-filled path, a month and a half after Kasumi told Arisa she was thankful for her existence. Kasumi thought of elementary school Arisa smiling to herself, sighing with content as she decorated her town with a sticker pack.

 

Kasumi knew Arisa Ichigaya was the center of her heart, her precious kaleidoscope.

 

**Author's Note:**

> lesbians


End file.
